Happy Birthday
by Goldfish Queen
Summary: Its Mimi's birthday, and the gang throws her a suprise party. For all of you that want to know what the present was(its not a rubber chicken) well, now its there.


"Happy Birthday!" they shouted as she walked in. She had a look of shock and excitement on her face. It was her 17th birthday. 

"Hi, happy birthday." Sora said to Mimi. 

"Hi, this is so kind of you guys to throw me a party." Mimi said as she looked around the house at all the decorations on the walls.

"We have presents, cake, and ice cream for all of us." Sora said as she looked around for Tai.

"Your looking for Tai again aren't you?" Mimi asked her.

"Yeah, but that has nothing to do with you." Sora said.

"I know, but go ahead and go find him." Mimi told her.

Sora walked away just as Kari and TK walked up holding hands.

"Happy Birthday." they both said to Mimi. "Hope your enjoying your party?" Kari asked

"Yeah, I'm enjoying myself a lot. You don't have to worry about me getting board." Mimi told them."But I do have one thing to ask."

"What is it?" TK asked.

"Who's idea was it to throw a party for me?" Mimi asked

"Were not a loud to tell you." TK said.

"Yeah, you have to find out on your own." Kari said. 

"Okay." Mimi said

Kari and TK walked away. Then the rest of them came and wished her happy birthday, but she still couldn't figure out who. Mimi walked around, and she heard Sora shout for her. She walked over to were Sora was.

"It's time to open your presents." Sora said.

"What did you guys get? You know you didn't have to get me anything." Mimi said.

"I know, but we wanted to get you something." Kari protested from behind.

"Anyway we all love you like a sister." Sora added, "Even Tai." 

"I love all of you too." Mimi said, "How much time do I have to figure out who idea the party was?"  
"You have till the end of the party." Matt said.

"Okay." Mimi said.

"Now open up your presents." Tai said, "I want to see what you got." 

"Okay, okay." Mimi said as Tai handed her his gift.

"Here you go." Tai said.

Mimi opened up the present and found a picture frame with a picture of the whole gang in it. "Thanks, Tai." Mimi said to him.

"Here's mine." Kari said as she handed Mimi a box.

"Let's see what's in it." Mimi said as she began to open it. It was a pair of pants with buttons going down the sides of the legs. "Thanks." Mimi said, "There really cool looking." 

"Here's mine." TK said as he handed her his present. 

Mimi opened it and found that there was a pack of lip glosses, and lip sticks. "Thanks." Mimi said.

"Your welcome." TK said, "Kari helped me pick it out." he added.

"Here." Sora said as she handed Mimi what she got for her.

Mimi opened it up, and found a kitten in it. It was white with little brown dots on it's back. "It's so cute!" Mimi said as she pulled it out of the box. 

"I have some litter and cat food for you too." Sora added.

"Thanks." Mimi said as she held the kitten tight.

"What you going to name her?" Kari asked. 

"I'm going to name her," Mimi paused to think about it. "I'm not to sure yet." she said.

"You have to tell us by the time you leave." Kari said.

"I will." Mimi said as Izzy handed her his present. Mimi began to open it, and as she opened it up she saw a pick laptop. "Thank you so much." Mimi said as she opened up the laptop.

"You can send e-mail." Izzy said.

"It's so cool, but it must of cost a lot of money." Mimi said.

"Not really, I won a contest, and since I already had one I got one for you." Izzy told her.

"Oh." Mimi said.

Joe then handed his present to Mimi. "Here you go." he said.

Mimi opened it and found a tank top with a picture on it. The picture was of them in the digital world with all their digimon friends. "Thank you so very much." Mimi said as she hugged Joe. "It's a great picture of us all as kids, with are digimon." Mimi added.

"Your welcome." Joe said.

"Matt, where's you present at?" Sora asked. 

"I forgot it at my house." Matt said. "I'll take her home, and give it to her then." he added.

"Oh, I know what you want to do." Tai said.

Matt blushed and then shouted back. "NO, it's not what your thinking Tai."

"Yeah, right." Tai said.

"Whatever." Matt said as he turned and walked away.

"This is such a good time for you two to pick a fight." Sora said sarcastically. 

No one listened to her.

"How about cake and ice cream?" Kari said as she walked into the kitchen. 

"I'll get everyone together." Sora said as she walked around and told them to go to the dinning room. When they came in the table had the ice cream and cake on it, with the candles lit. They sung happy birthday to her and she blew out the candles. 

"What did you wish for?" Kari asked.

"I can't tell you." Mimi said.

They ate cake and ice cream, made jokes, and had a blast. 

"We are going to play a little game." Tai said.

"Yeah, it's to help you figure out who's idea it was for the party." Kari said.

"And after that were playing truth or dare." Sora said quickly.

"Sure." Mimi said, "How are you going to help me figure out who it is?"

"We've set clues out for you." Kari said.

"There all over the house." TK added.

"They could be anywhere and everywhere." Matt said.

"Yeah." Sora said.

"Will I get any help on finding the clues?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah, we each have one clue." Sora said.

"So, well tell you a little clue of where they are." Tai said, "And I'll go first." 

"Okay, tell her." Sora said.

"Something in the refrigerator." Tai said.

"Now you can go look in the refrigerator." Sora added.

"Okay." Mimi said as she walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. Mimi found a piece of paper that said, doesn't wear a hat. That took Sora and TK off the list. She read it out loud, "Doesn't wear a hat. That takes Sora and TK out." 

"Now for mine." Sora said, "In the laundry room." 

Mimi walked into the laundry room, and looked threw just about everything when she found it. It was in the washer. Mimi said, "It says hasn't seen Save the Last Dance. Well, I don't know which ones of you haven't seen it." Mimi said.

They each in turn told her weather or not they had seen it. It turned out that Izzy, Joe, and Kari hadn't seen it yet, but really wanted too.

"Know Kari, Izzy, Joe, TK, and Sora are out." Mimi said.

"Which only leave's Matt and Tai." Izzy said.

"There's one more clue and Izzy knows where it is." Sora said.

"Where?" Mimi asked.

"It's in the bathroom." Izzy told her.

Mimi ran to the bathroom, and found it behind the door. It said, "Doesn't play sports." Mimi said a loud. "That leave's Matt." Mimi said

"Yeah, it was my idea." Matt said.

"Thanks." Mimi said as she gave him a hug. 

"Well, now it's time to play a little truth or dare." Sora said.

"Let's all get in a circle." Joe said.

They all got into a circle and Sora said, "I go first since it was my idea." 

"Okay." they all said.

"Truth or Dare, Kari?" Sora asked.

"Dare." Kari said.

"I dare you to kiss TK." Sora said.

Kari got up and walked over to TK and kissed him, which in turn he kissed her back. "Truth or Dare, Tai?" Kari asked.

"Dare." Tai said, because he would not be a chicken.

"I dare you to kiss Sora." she said.

He got up and kissed Sora on the lips, and she kissed him back.

"Truth or Dare, Matt?" Tai asked.

"Dare." Matt said, so he could show Tai off.

"I dare you to lick Mimi's check." Tai said.

"That's disgusting." Mimi said as Matt got up to come over to her.

"It's a dare, he has too, even if you don't want to." Tai said.

Mimi stood up ready for the worst. Matt came closer, and licked her check. "Gross." Mimi said as Matt's tongue slide across her face. Matt then walked away, and Mimi wiped her face with her hand.

"Truth or Dare, Kari?" Matt asked.

"Truth." Kari said.

"What are you feelings towards my brother?" Matt asked her, because he knew it didn't have to be a yes or no question.

"I think he's reallyreallyreallycute." she said quickly.

"What was that?" Matt asked.

"I said he's really cute." Kari said as she blushed.

"Well, it's going on ten and I told my mom I'd be back a little after ten, so I got to go." Izzy said.

"I have to go too." Joe said as he left with Izzy.

"Well, I guess it is late." Sora said, "So, I'll see you all tomorrow at school." 

Everyone decide to leave, and go home. Matt and TK would go with Tai home, because they were staying the night. Kari was going to stay with Sora, and Mimi, but Mimi had to go with Matt to get her present. Tai took TK home with him, so Mimi and Matt could be a lone. 

Matt and Mimi left first. They got into Matt's car and drove away. Then everyone else left too.

"Matt, that was really sweet of you to think of me." Mimi said.

"Yeah, well, your welcome." Matt said.

"Well, what did you get me?" Mimi asked 

"You'll have to wait till you go home." Matt said. "You can't open it at Sora's." he added.

"Why not?" Mimi asked curiously.

"It's not the kind of present you let other people see." he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"You'll see, just promise me you won't open it till you go home." Matt said.

"Okay, I promise." Mimi said.

"You better not." Matt said. 

"I won't." Mimi said as Matt came to his house.

"I'll go get it." Matt said.

"I'm going with you." Mimi said.

"Why?" Matt asked.

"I don't want to be alone in the dark." Mimi said looking out the window into the dark.

"Oh, okay." Matt said as he got out of the car followed by Mimi. Matt walked to the door, and opened it. Mimi walked into the room first. Followed by Matt. Matt hadn't turned on any lights yet and Mimi ran into a table and fell down. Matt turned on a light real quick and got down beside her to help her up. "Are you okay?" he asked

"I'm fine." Mimi said as their gaze met. They moved closer together, and kissed each other. Matt then pulled her up off the floor, and went into his room to get the present. When he came back in Mimi was sitting on the chair looking at her knee.

"Are you bleeding?" Matt asked. 

"Yeah, but I'm okay. It's nothing really." Mimi said as Matt walked over to her.

"Let me have a look at it." Matt said as he touched her leg. Mimi shivered at his touch. Matt pulled her skirt back to see her knee bleeding badly. "Stay right here." Matt said as he walked to the kitchen. He came back out a few minutes later. 

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm going to clean up that cut." Matt said as he began to wipe away the blood. Then he put a Band-Aid on it.

"Thanks." Mimi said.

"Oh, yeah, here." Matt said as he handed her a little present, "Don't forget to not look at it yet." Matt added.

"I won't." Mimi said as she kissed Matt. 

"Come on we better go." Matt said as they finished kissing.

"Yeah." Mimi said quietly to him.

They got in his car and drove away from his house. A few minutes later they pulled up to Sora's house. 

"Don't forget." he said.

"I won't." Mimi said for like the third time.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Matt said, "We could like have dinner together." 

"Yeah, well then I'll see you tomorrow." Mimi said as she got out of his car.

"Bye." Matt said.

"Bye." Mimi said as she walked to Sora's house. He waited till Mimi was in the house before leaving.

As soon as Mimi walked in she asked, "What happen?" 

"I never kiss and tell." Mimi told Sora.

"You kissed?" Sora asked astonished, "What did he give you for your birthday?" 

"He told me not to open it yet." Mimi said.

"And your going to wait?" Kari asked.

"Yeah." Mimi said.

"That's so sweet. There's not a girl that I know could wait." Kari said.

"I promised him." Mimi told her.

"What's your cats name?" Sora asked as she pick her up, and handed her to Mimi.

"I think I'll name her. . . . Muffin." Mimi told them.

"That's a good name." Kari said.

"You kids need to go to bed." Sora's mom yelled up the stairs.

"Okay, mom." Sora yelled back, "We better go to bed." 

"Okay, anyway I need my beauty sleep." Mimi said.

"Well, goodnight then." Kari said as they turned off the lights and went to bed.

As they woke the next day they got cleaned up, and dressed. When they were finish the door bell rang. It was the guys, all but Izzy, and Joe. 

"We came to get you." TK said.

"For what?" Mimi asked.

"You'll see." Tai said.

"But first we have to blind fold you." Matt said as he walked over to Mimi and put something over her eyes.

"Hey, I can't see." she complained.

"That's the point." Tai said as he rolled his eyes.

They then got Kari and Sora blind folded so they couldn't see either.

"Really where are we going?" Mimi asked.

"It's a surprise." Matt told her.

Just then the car stopped, and the guys got out, to set things up. They then went back and helped the girls get around.

"Where here!" TK said as they sat down.

"Can we take off these blind folds now?" Sora asked.

"Yes, you can." Tai said, and as soon as he did they took them off. They saw a picnic that was done for them. 

"This is so sweet." Mimi said.

"You guys did this for us?" Kari said kind of shocked.

"We, did it all." Tai lied, they had gotten some help.

They ate breakfast, and Tai drove them all back to Sora's, but Kari stayed with TK. Then he took Matt and TK home. Matt took his car and went and got Mimi for there lovely afternoon together.  Matt let her open her present in the car.  It was a tape that had songs done by Matt on it.  He made them just for her. They all had a great evening, Tai was with Sora, and TK and Kari were together. 


End file.
